


The Ram and the Lion

by Adsol



Category: Golden Time (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinami adores Shiro, Dorks in Love, Eloping, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hawaii, Jealousy, London, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No one wants them to break up, Overcoming anxiety, Pregnancy, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Time Skips, True Love, Vaginal Sex, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Many know of how Koko Kaga and Banri Tada fell in love but did anyone ever think of Chinami well let's see her and Shiro Inoue fall for each other let's see as they laugh together, cry together, fall in love together and eventually grow old together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So before you ask the titles based on the fact Chinami's a aries and shiro's a leo hope that clears it up.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Shiro's pov**

I walked out of the station to begin my life at university I said "let's hope it ends well" I couldn't shake of my anxiety over going I mean sure I wanted a degree in law but I still couldn't help thinking it would end horribly I muttered "stupid anxiety stupid white hair" Inspite of my family telling me my hair was great I couldn't help but think of how terrible it was I was always teased growing up and even when I attempted to dye it a different colour it never lasted so due to it I developed a number of anxiety issues I said "I'll just go in get to class and it'll be done before I oh God that's a lot of people" I froze a bit seeing the volume of people with me saying "no no I can't do it" that was when I felt someone bump into me I looked down to see it was a salmon haired girl had fallen over I said "oh your not hurt are you" she got up saying "no I'm fine I wasn't looking where I was going" I noticed she'd dropped her books with me saying "here I'll get them for you" she said "thank you I didn't catch your name" I said "it's Shiro Inoue what's yours" she replied "Chinami Oka if you don't mind me saying your hair's pretty" I stuttered trying to say "thank you" she gigled a bit saying "your funny well I have to be off" she ran ahead with me sitting there thinking  **she she said my hair's pretty she said it oh God come on Shiro keep calm oh God a cute girl said my hair's oh man I'm over reacting** after that I walked ahead to attend the opening ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for the really short chapter last night I wanted to do more but fell asleep.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Shiro's pov**

I left the hall that the entrance ceremony had been held and began looking for my class I muttered "come on come on where are you" I eventually found mine that was when somebody said "oh hey Inoue-san" I looked up to see I was in the same class as Chinami that was when I reluctantly said "hi Oka-kun"  **ah crap I'm in the same class as Chinami it just had to be the first girl to say my hair was pretty why me though what is my life now some romantic comedy anime ok Shiro be cool keep it to oh God I can't keep it together** before I knew it I went to my desk which worse yet was next to Chinami  **fuuuuuck** she said to me "are you ok you've gone a bit pale" I said "wha no I'm fine don't worry about me but still it's good were in the same class" she said "it is hey if you don't mind could I video you with my okamera" I asked "your what" she said "my okamera it's just my camera but I put my family name in the the place of cam to make okamera" I said "um sure" she said "yay I love making videos of beautiful people" I blushed at hearing that thinking  **now she's saying I'm beautiful oh God help me abort abort think how can I escape oh man what's with this girl helllp**  Ifelt Chinami nudge me saying "and please don't call me Oka-kun or Oka-san that's what people call my mother just call me Oka-chan" I said "if that's what you want them fair enough" after that the class began with everyone going silent.

I left class after it ended with Chinami following me when out of nowhere a blue haired boy came out and began running up the corridor while he ran he threw some other boys papers on the floor I said "wait is that girl chasing him" I saw how Chinami had finished cleaning up the papers the other boy had dropped that was when she said "hey Inoue-san let's go get some food shall we" I didn't respond as she had already grabed my arm pulling me with her. We got to the canteen with Chinami saying "so what's the story with you" I said "there isn't a great one" she said "no story is bad but I'm curious as to what it is" I said "to cut a long story short I didn't have many friends growing up and before you ask the hair it always got in the way people would often make fun of me for it" she smiled saying "well I think it's pretty so just focus on that" I said "um Oka-chan could we be friends I don't have any here you see" she said "sure let's be friends".


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold** **for thought's and change in pov**

**Shiro's pov**

**That night**

I went to a party that Chinami had invited me too well I say invited but I was more or less abducted personally I just wanted to go home and nap all night long but she just looked so cute when she asked:

_ flashback : _

I was walking with Chinami when she said "hey Ino-chan I got invited to a party tonight would you want to come along" I wanted to say no but her eyes God damn it her eyes they looked so kind and inviting sadly though before I could say anything else I said "yeah I'll come along"  **damn it**

_end flashback_

so hence why I'm sat here in a place with other students who are getting drunk that was when Chinami said "Ino-chan come meet these guys" I was brought over to a group of people who well they looked as mismatched as what I do to most people however I could see a tall boy who looked like he should be at a dinner party rather than a drinking night a sampler guy who just screamed otaku and a average looking boy who actually I couldn't read him at all I said "um hi" I gave a half-hearted wave as I was thinking  **oh God get me out of here Chinami you witch I'm stuck here because of ah dang it there's those eyes again** the tallest boy said "ah hello you must be Inoue-san Oka-chan has mentioned a few things about you I'm mitsuo yanagisawa or as this twerp call me Yana-san" he pointed to the average looking boy who said "I'm Banri tada and yes I am the twerp who calls him Yana-san" the last one said "I'm Sato Takaya not much else to say" that was when chinami said "look at us all being friends" I said "haha yeah friends" I rubbed the back of my neck to avoid them realising I was nervous even though I would years later find out Chinami knew oh didn't I say this is more than just the tale of how I overcame my anxiety but this is the tale of how me and Chinami Oka went from being a ideal pair of friends to a ideal pair of lovers.

I got up the next morning feeling really drained and groggy I said "ah fuck what happened last night" I got up to see that I wasn't alone in my bed I said "huh who the oh God" I nearly fell out of bed as I saw that Chinami was in my bed with me I thought  **ah crap ah crap ah crap** **come on Shiro why would this happen I measure she's pretty but I only met her yesterday what happened oh no** that was when I saw she was waking up I then thought  **oh man we didn't do anything last night did we but man is she cute when she looks tired stop it Shiro you just met her yesterday no no don't think like that** she said while letting out a slight yawn "morning Ino-chan did you sleep well" I asked "o o Oka-chan what happened why are you in my apartment but more importantly why are you in my bed" she said "you got really drunk last night and started vomiting a lot so I brought you home I thought I should watch over you at least until you got settled but before you know it I fell asleep" I said "so we didn't" she said "no" I said "oh thank God I was scared that did happen but wait how weren't you drunk last night" she said "I just do better whenever I have alcohol that's all lucky for us we have the day off why don't we go out somewhere" I said "right after I get a drink and a gun to shoot myself with".

I got myself dressed and headed out with Chinami to a place she suggested I asked "so what makes this cafe you mentioned so special" she said "it's a place that the film club members recommend to me which I was going to ask why not join us" I said "why I'm no good at films" she said "because I'll be there we're friends after all and besides it'll be fun also they're really good at boosting a person's confidence" I said "you know what that sounds fun why not" she said "yay that's so good" she all of a sudden gave me a massive hug I could feel a massive blush creep over my face with a old lady saying "ah young love" I said with Chinami "we're not dating". We entered the café with me saying "pick anything I'll pay for it" she said "you don't need to Ino-chan" I said "consider it a thank you for taking care of me last night and for being so willing to be my friend" she said "why wouldn't I be" I said "sorry I um have some anxiety issues as I was made fun of growing up so I um don't have a whole load of confidence" she said "I could tell you didn't have much confidence but why would anyone make fun of you" I said "it um" she said "it's ok don't force yourself to" I said "no it's fine I um was made fun of because of my hair people always said it was a stupid colour or that it didn't blend with my personality and after that my confidence slowly faded and before I knew it I was falling behind in everything I lost faith in myself and others" I looked down that was when I felt her hand on my cheek in which she said "Ino-chan I'm sorry you had to go through that but know that I'm here now and I'll make sure you stay happy" she had a smile that practically ozzed out kindness that was when I said "Oka-chan I um thank you I don't know what else to say" she said "there's nothing else to say now let's go get some food".

* * *

**The next day**

I was brought to the film club by Chinami who had suggested that I come to meet the team she said "hey everyone this is the guy I mentioned" they all gathered round me that was when a tall looking man said "so you want to join well welcome aboard" I said "huh" he said "I'm takashi yakamura but just call me Yaka evryone else does your Inoue correct" I said "yeah I'm Shiro Inoue nice to meet you all" yaka said "hey don't look so down you'll fit right in here and ever since yesterday Oka-chan's done nothing but sing your praises" I said while blushing "whhhat" she gigled saying "your a good guy so why wouldn't I" I said "well um I guess I'll join if you want me here" Yaka said "I just said welcome aboard so come on in I show you around".

I was walking around the club room seeing that it was more detailed than I thought I asked "are you guys working on anything big" yaka said "we are actually we have a project for a number of primary schoolers to show them the greatness of university life also Chinami and a number of others are working on a project to do a series of videos about someone or something they love in fact I was gonna set you on that since you just joined it might be nice and easy for you" I said "thanks but I don't know what I could do it about" he said "take your time after all most of the people doing that haven't figured it out themselves so don't panic" I thought  **this club seems ok maybe things won't be as bad.**

After I had my introduction day to the film club I started walking home with Chinami who had asked I walked with her she was saying "so how did it go" I said "it um wasn't as bad as I thought it was mabye I won't become a nervous wreck while I'm there" she said "that's the spirit also I heard from yaka that your being set on the same project as me" I said "yeah it should be fun he mentioned you haven't decided what to do it about though" she said "no not really but I do need to ask do you know what to do" I said "I haven't either". We eventually got to Chinami's house which prompted her to say "I'll see you tomorrow Ino-chan" I said "I didn't know we lived this close to eachother" she said "I didn't either how about we walk to class together than" I said "yeah that would be fun well um by Oka-chan" she waved at me as I walked away though I thought  **what is this feeling I have in my chest I feel like my heart is about to explode I might have a fever ah well I'll check it out when I get home** little did I know how that feeling would never stop due to a certain woman in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Shiro's pov**

**Two months later**

Two months had passed since I had joined the film club with Chinami and honestly I was loving every second of it I'd made plenty of friends both in the club and out of it as well as that me and Chinami had grown a bit closer sharing a few things about eachother although I didn't have as much to tell but that feeling why wouldn't that feeling stop it seemed to only happen around her but enough of that for now though me and the others were gathering for a announcement by Yaka "hey everyone I know you've all worked hard lately so to congratulate you all me and the university have arragarr a trip for us it'll be to a mountain retreat with just us it'll be in three days time so pack your bags and let's get ready" I heard everyone talking about how good it was going on a trip that was when yaka said "also you'll need a partner as the cabins are two man ones there's enough for everyone but we can only do it like that" I asked "hey um Oka-chan would you want to partner up with me" she said "I was just going to ask you that Ino-chan it'll be nice" she had that usual smile on her face the one that I'll admit I absolutely adore I was snapped back to reality when she said "by the way are you bringing much to the cabins" I said "just the essentials".

**no one's pov**

After Chinami and Shiro left the other film club members minis mitsuo gathered round Yaka said to them "everyone it seems operation get Oka and Inoue together has finished it's first phase" koichi said "let's hope things go well we should have some involvement in what they do on the trip enough that they fall for one another but not enough that they'll figure us out" Yaka said "great thinking koichi" Izumi asked "why don't we make the name shorter the one you thought up was too long" Yaka asked "what do you have in mind then Izumi" she said "well considering their star signs how about the Ram and the Lion".

**Shiro's pov**

**The day of the trip**

I had my bags and waited at the meeting spot with Chinami who said "isn't it exciting going on a trip" I said "if things go well this may be the first trip I enjoy" she said "is that because of" I said "yeah it's what you think" she said "will you be ok" I said "I will after all I have a friend with me and one who I really count on at that" she said "yeah a friend" I noticed she was looking down and sounded a bit melancholic that can't be right normally people should be happy when you call them a friend at least that's what it said in the online guide I found ah well bus is here so I can't be too sad. While we sat on the bus we passed through the woods with Chinami saying "it's so pretty out here the mountains go on forever it seems" her voice had a time just like that of a child that was excited about doing something they love I said "well I can already tell you'll enjoy yourself" Yaka said "alright everyone were almost there you all have your cabin numbers so you don't need to worry about any mix up's".

Once we got off the bus me and Chinami began walking towards the cabins she asked "Ino-chan have you gone to many mountain cabins" I said "no I haven't but there's a first time for everything" that was when she tripped but fell into me I heard her say "oh Ino-chan your not hurt are you" I said "um no" she said "what's wrong" I didn't say anything I just pointed down so that she could see her entire body was crushing mine she got up while blushing madly saying "I I Ino-chan I'm sorry" I said "hey Oka-chan it's ok I just got a bit of a shock your not hurt are you" she said "no I'm fine" she looked at me saying "I never noticed till now your eyes are blood red" I said "yeah it's something most people point out I never really liked them it made me look to much like a vampire" she said "they're really pretty" I said "um Oka-chan I'll confess your eyes are pretty as well" she said "you think that about them" I said "yeah and your hair is pretty as well" she looked pretty embarrassed and decided to walk on to the cabin.

* * *

Me and Chinami got to the cabin with relative ease but we didn't talk much for the rest of the way due to us being embarrassed once we got there though she said "the cabins so nice" it in all honesty was it seemed like something from a novel she said "I call shotgun on this room" I said "Oka-chan check the sign" she looked and saw she had just called shotgun on the bathroom she said "wait I thought these were two room ones" I looked at the floor plan and said "o Oka-chan this is it's a couples cabin there's only one bedroom" she looked as though she could faint saying "c c couples cabin"  **oh God oh God Oh God what the hell is going on the cabin was given to use by oh that I'll kick his ass** I said "this has Yaka written all over it" she said "why would he do this" I said "I wish I knew" why would he do this mabye it was a accident mabye he just had no other room he could put us in but at the same time this feels to suspicious to be a mere accident I said "ah well let's enjoy ourselves none the less".

Once we got our luggage unloaded me and Chinami we're wondering what to do she said "Ino-chan let's got there" she pointed on the brochure to a waterfall that was at least a two hour walk from the cabin I said "is that what you want to do" she said "yeah but only if you want to do it" I said "I'm fine with anything I mean I'm with you after all" I saw that she was blushing saying "let's go now we have some snacks for the way there" she all of a sudden ran out as if she was in a hurry I said out loud "I can hardly keep up with her". We had been walking for about an hour only for me to hear Chinami say "this is tiring I think I might fall down" I could see she was tired out so I said "let's have a break it'll do us both good" we sat down which caused her to let out a sigh of relief she said "oh that feels good now who's up for some lunch".

She brought out the food that she had while giving me the food she made for me that was when she asked "ok now that we're alone I wanted to ask what do you think of our little group" I asked "which one the club one or the non club one" she said "both" I replied saying "ok so for the film club Yaka I'm gonna kick him in the nuts when I see him setting us up the way he did, Izumi she's a bit quiet so can't say much about her, koichi he's well koichi not much I can say there as of for you your great fun to be around" she blushed saying "w whhhat" I said "I mean it you are so much fun to be with I'll be honest and admit I've mentioned you to my parents and they've noticed how big a impact you've on me in terms of my overall confidence" she said "I I Ino-chan I had no idea I um" I said "you don't need to say anything just have your lunch because I see a few rabbits that look like they really really want it" I pointed to the rabbit's that were currently eyeing up her food causing her to wolf it down.

* * *

After another hour of walking we got to the waterfall with Chinami immediately saying "it's so pretty" she was gigiling like a kid but that was one of the many things that made her so adorable yes I said it she's adorable well i didn't say it but I thought it my thoughts though we're interupted as she said "what to do here what to do" I said "let's just sit down I'm exhausted from the walking" she didn't even respond she just sat down with me as I sat though she placed her head on my lap saying "I need a pillow" I said "ok Oka-chan you just rest right there" she quickly closed her eyes with me thinking  **I know I've seen this before but man is she cute when she's asleep** I wispered enough that she could hear but not enough that she would wake up "don't worry Chinami I've got you I'll always keep you safe because you've always made me feel safe I will always to protect you till the bitter end" I sat there just watching out for anyone who could cause me or her harm.

I felt a nudging at my side with Chinami saying "Ino-chan it's time to get back it'll be dark soon" I said "wh what time is it"  **damn it I nodded off** she said "it's nearly 6 o'Clock come on" I got up and began walking back with her to the cabin surprisingly it went quicker than what getting there was although when we were about half an hour away it began raining I said "here take my jacket" she used my jacket as a makeshift umbrella and eventually we got back to the cabin. We got in with me saying "I'll light a fire in the fire place" Chinami said "I'll have a sit down if you don't mind" as I finished preparing the fire Chinami said "um Ino-chan I need to ask why is it you want to protect me and don't say you don't I heard you at the waterfall" I froze for a bit I never thought she'd ever hear me I decided it was time to confess "Oka no Chinami I said that I want to protect you because the truth is I love you" she looked at me for a bit saying "I know you do I always have" I said "whhhat" she told me "I've always know you had feelings for me it was clear the way you talked to me the way you hung around me all the time and the way you seemed to depend on me for emotional support but" I waited for her as she was clearly trying to muster the man power for it she than said "I love you too Shiro I love everything you are and everything your becoming I love you I love you I love you" she looked as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders I didn't respond for a bit as I was still processing it all I mean the girl I was in love with had just said she felt the same she then said "aren't you going to say something" I didn't say a word instead I pulled her in for a kiss I was worried she wouldn't like it but she had gone along we just sat there kissing and wrapping our arms around each other for the entire night not paying any attention to anything else that night even in the years to come would always be the best night ever after all it was the night that me and the love of my life became boyfriend and girlfriend.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Shiro's pov**

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks had passed since me and Chinami had confessed to one another becoming a couple we hadn't gone on any dates yet as she was working at a cafe as a waitress and I was occupied by club activities although that would go quicker if I wasn't stopped every two minutes by people who kept wanting to know the details of mine and Chinami's relationship however my problems ended today as I got told I could go early and Chinami had the day off so I got out my phone and opened the texting app:

 **White haired dork:** Hey sweetheart I got the rest of the day of want to go somewhere?

 **Salmon haired camerawoman:** Sure any idea where you want to go?

 **White haired dork:** How about a cafe first and after that let's just see how it goes from there.

 **Salmon haired camerawoman:** yay that sounds fun send me the café's name and I get there soon love you xx

 **White haired dork:** I'll see you soon love you too xx 

I couldn't help but smile a bit after seeing her love you text I said out loud "love you two Oka-chan" I sent her the name of the café that I had in mind and set out.

I got to the café to see Chinami had just arrived herself she said to me "Ino-chan" she ran up and gave me a massive hug with me saying while rubbing her hair "I've missed you Oka-chan now let's go in" we both went in with me saying "I'll pay so pick anything sweetheart" she blushed saying "anything you say well there is something I want" I didn't answer while she said "you" that sent me into embarrassed mode she seems to get a sense of enjoyment from that I said "y your enjoying yourself aren't you" she said "I am now enough making you embarrassed let's eat".

Eventually me and her left the café with her asking "what should we do next" I said while yawning "would you want to go round to my place" she blushed saying "t t to your place why there" I said "because I want to spend time with you alone" I wispered "and If we go anywhere else Yaka and the others will spy on us" I heard koichi cry out "crap abort abort mission failed" Chinami said "yeah going to yours sounds fun now". We got to my apartment with her saying "I've only been in here once yet it seems so big inside" I said "yeah but now it seems more complete having somebody like you in here".

* * *

We sat down on the sofa with Chinami snuggling into my shoulder and me running my hand through her hair she then said "I enjoy moments like this just me and you" I said "yeah I do to um Oka-chan I need to tell you something" she asked "what is it" I said "well um at the weekend my parents are coming over mostly to see if I'm coping out here but we'll um I might have mentioned about the two of us" she said "and they want to meet me I take it" I said "yeah sorry if that's a inconvenience for you" she said "no it'll be fine besides I'd have to meet my boyfriend's parents sooner or later so why not now although I am wondering what kind of personalities do they have" I said "my dad don't let that stoic expression of his fool you deep down he's still a child and as of for my mom she's just your typical mother although she worries about me far to much actually do your parents know about me and you" she said "my mom she's kinda like your expect she's a bit protective of me" I asked "how bad are we talking" she said "she said she'd castrate any boy I ever fell in love with" I like any other man would couldn't help but panic she said "but she's I've told her how much of a nice guy you are so don't worry" I sat there for a bit with her asking "I Ino-chan can I feel your hair" I lifted down a bit saying "go ahead" she started running her hands through it saying "it's so soft I'd thought it would be spiky" after she was done I looked down to see she had fallen asleep on me.

I sat there for a while when I heard the doorbell ring once I checked who it was I saw a small looking woman who had brown eyes but had the wait a minute that's the same hair colour Chinami has she said "where is she" I said "you mean Oka-chan she's just through there she's asleep so let's not disturb her" she said "why's she in your apartment" I said "we came here after I took her to a café in fact forgive my rudeness but who are you ma'am" she said "I'm Kasumi Oka Chinami's mother and you'd better not hurt my baby girl" I said "why don't you come in it would be rude to leave you outside would you like Oka-chan to know your here" she said "if you could that would be excellent".

Chinami woke up although she wasn't to happy having her nap disturbed  **she's so cute when she's pouting and when she looks sleepy** she said "why'd you wake me up" I said "your mother's here that's why" I wispered to her "although I do regret waking up a sleeping angle" I planted a small kiss on her cheek with with her mother asking "so this is the boy you mentioned Shiro Inoue" I saw her more or less Inspecting me with her saying "quite tall decent built body I'd say high level intellect you seem good enough" I asked "I'm sorry what" she said "to date my daughter I can't let her date any man I'm sure she's warned you what I'd do to them" I simply nodded so I wouldn't have to think to much about it that was when she said "well the truth is you don't need to take a test" I didn't answer she said "Chinami asked me to come here because she wanted to play a little trick on you why do you look so surprised I mean how else would I know where you live don't worry I'm not gonna test you Chinami's done nothing but tell me good things about you" I asked "so you not gonna kill me for bringing your daughter to my place" she shook her head "so your not gonna say we can't date" she said "why would I she's at her happiest when she's around you although those are her words not mine" I looked and saw Chinami was blushing now so I asked "so you won't castrate me if you think I'm not good enough anymore" she said "when did I say that".


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Shiro's pov**

**That weekend**

The weekend had come and while Chinami was excited to meet my parents I however was not as I could see my dad bringing baby photos and showing them all to Chinami who speaking of said "hey Ino-chan do you think I look ok" she was wearing her usual green shirt although the main difference was that she had makeup on with me saying "Chinami you don't need to worry about looking good you always do anyway" she blushed saying "Ino-chan are you trying to make my heart beat faster than it should" I said "have I" she said "you have" I told her "well mission accomplished" I had a smile on my face as we left to go meet my parents.

Me and Chinami arrived at the train station with her asking "I never asked what do your parents look like" I was about to say when I saw somebody racing towards me shouting "shhhhhiro" I was about to react when a man had wrapped his arms around me he kept saying "oh man oh man I've missed you my little man how've you been how's things at home" he kept smothering me with questions when my mom said "oh Sen let the poor boy breath and besides he's only been away a few months" my mom went up to Chinami saying "you must be Oka-san I'm Yumi inoue and you've already met my idiot husband Sen" Chinami said "it's nice to meet you both and please call me Oka-chan everyone does" my mom said "it seems you definitely have a cutie for a girlfriend" I saw Chinami blush saying "thank you ma'am" my mom said "and she's polite as well" she looked like a schoolgirl who had just been acknowledged by her senpai with me thinking **w** **hile Chinami is cute as always my family is absolutely stupid.**

We got back to my apartment with me letting everyone in as we sat down my mom asked "so how did you two get together" Chinami said to her "I met him when he first began going to university he knocked me over causing me to drop my things but he being the good guy he is helped me pick them up" she nuzzled her head into me causing me to blush a bit  **crap crap crap why you do this Chinami fuuuuck abort abort abort I mean sure I got beyond that but her affection still has that effect on me** my mother said "how long have you both been together now" she said "two weeks but I love him to bits already" that was it I was now so red skinned I looked like the red power ranger my dad asked "um Shiro you ok" I said "what oh me yeah I'm fine don't mind me I'm I'm gonna run to the bathroom Oka-chan you know where everything is so I'm do what you like" I got to the bathroom and grabbed my phone out to text Banri:

 **Whitey:** hey Banri I need your help

 **Banza:** hey Inoue what's the problem 

 **Whitey:** my parents are meeting Chinami and I said this morning i can do this but it's being too much she's being really affectionate in front of them Hellllp

 **Banza:**  hey your lucky I had to meet koko's dad at the police station but I digress the best thing you can do is just get your own back on Oka

 **Whitey:** so what be really affectionate back and also what the heck do you mean met him in a police station?

 **Banza:** yeah you could try that and also it's a long story

 **Whitey:** It sounds it and tell me over drinks sometime

I put my phone away after that and decided on my plan of attack I walked into the living room with Chinami saying "hey Ino-chan" I didn't reply instead I just pulled her in for a kiss leaving both her and my parents surprised due to my sudden display of affection.

* * *

**That evening**

After my parents had left still being shocked by the kiss earlier Chinami sat with me in my apartment saying to me "um Ino-chan I um have a problem" I asked "what is it Oka-chan" she replied "my mom's out doing the late shift tonight at the hospital she works at but I left my key so I'm locked out" I said "so you want to stay here for the night" she nodded with me saying "alright but let's call mom first so that she won't freak out tomorrow morning" she went and called her saying to me "she's glad I'm happy but warned that she'd castrate you if she heard you did anything funny" I said "anything oh God I get what she means but it's only been two weeks we can't be at that I mean" she gigled saying "your adorable when your flustered you know that" I said "you little witch Oka-chan". As we got ready I said "you can have the bed I'll have the couch" she shook her head saying "no I want you in the bed with me" I patted her head saying "Chinami is your mother really at work" she said "n no" I said "you just wanted to spend the night with me didn't you I'm not mad don't worry" she said "I did ok it's just that I'm worried about not spending enough time with you I know it's only been two weeks but I feel so used to your touch I feel like I could go mad without it" I said "ah Oka-chan your too cute you know that" she said while hitting my back "don't make me blush I wanted to seem in control here" I said "as I said your too cute".

The next morning I woke up to see her still fast asleep on my chest she's cute when she's sleeping in fact she's cute in general her eyes began to shift as she woke up I said "morning Oka-chan" she said "m morning Ino-chan did you have a decent sleep" I said to her "I did since I had a princess with me" she blushed saying "Baka don't say things that sweet this early" I gigled saying "oh your too cute you know that" she said to me "stop it my heart's gonna burst if you keep this up" I replied "funny thing is you make mine feel like it will everyday so it's only fair" she had a pout on her face and got up to make breakfast with me  **God I love this girl so much.**


End file.
